playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kratos/Gameplay
Overview Kratos is an all-around fighter and is considered to be one of the strongest characters in the game. He is a popular choice for beginners at the game as a result. His combination of gap-closing moves and large Area of Effect melee attacks make him effective in close combat as well as mid range. His Apollo's Bow is able to cover the entire horizontal length of any stage. He is especially deadly when his enemies are grouped together. Movelist *'Olympic Fury' - - A three hit combo using the Blades of Athena (a slash with the left-handed blade, a slash with the right-handed blade, and finishes with a double flinging outward slash). *'Combat Grapple' - or + - Kratos flings his blades forward in front of him, pulling himself in with a shoulder slam if it hits. *'Olympic Ascension' - + - An upward slash with blades that causes launch. Hold to follow the enemy up into the air. *'Olympic Storm' - + - Swipes blades at the opponent's feet, tripping them. *'Olympic Fury' - (Air) (Air) (Air) - Same as the ground version (a right slash, then a double slash to the left, and finishes with an upward flinging slash). *'Olympic Crash' - or + (Air) - A quick swipe with both blades. *'Cyclone of Chaos' - + (Air) - Kratos spins around, flinging both blades on either side of him, slashing the opponent several times. *'Athena's Revenge' - + (Air) - A quick downward swipe with both blades. *'Plume of Prometheus' - - Kratos flings both blades overhead and slams them down, causing a small shockwave that launches the opponent up into the air. *'Spartan Charge' - or + - A quick charging attack with shield and spear in hand. If Kratos rams into the opponent, he stabs them away with spear. *'Brutal Ascension' - + - Kratos pulls out the heads of the Nemean Cestus and attacks twice at a diagonally upward angle. *'Barbaric Crash' - + - Kratos hops forward a short distance before slamming a large hammer into the ground, causing a fire shockwave that crawls forward. *'Athena's Fury' - (Air) - Flings his blades around him in a circular motion. *'Spartan Glory' - or + (Air) (Mash ) - A quick stabbing attack that can be mashed into a rapid flurry of thrusts with spear. *'Vicious Maul' - + (Air) - Kratos spins the heads of the Nemean Cestus around him. *'Barbarian Might' - + (Air) - Same as Barbaric Crash, only Kratos falls to the ground and smashes on impact. *'Apollo's Bow' - - Fires arrow shots at the opponent. Can be mashed to fire repeated shots, or charged to fire a more powerful shot. *'Helios' Flash' - or + - Unleashes a blast of light from the decapitated head of Helios. Can be charged to unleash a stronger blast. *'Icarus Ascension' - + - Equips the Wings of Icarus and rises upwards at a diagonal angle. *'Golden Fleece' - + - A counterattack ability. If a physical hit strikes Kratos, counters with a slamming attack using his blades. If a magical attack strikes Kratos, counters with an energy beam. *'Apollo's Bow' - (Air) - Same as the grounded version. *'Helios' Flash' - or + (Air) - Same as the grounded version, only aimed at a downward angle. *'Icarus Ascension' - + (Air One allowed per air state) - Same as the grounded version. *'Golden Fleece' - + (Air) - Same as the grounded version. (Throws) *'Battering Ram' - or - Kratos grabs the opponent and moves forward a short distance before throwing them away. *'Furious Uppercut' - - Kratos grabs the opponent and tosses them up into the air before using one of his blades to slam them back down. *'Cestus Slam' - - Kratos equips the Nemean Cestus and slams the opponent to the ground. or (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - - Holds both blades out in front of him. *'Evade' - + left or right - Does a quick dodge roll. (Super Moves) Category:Character Gameplay Category:God of War Category:PSASBR Category:Santa Monica Studio